The Island of Misfits
by nightcast123
Summary: Welcome to the Island of Misfits, where two authors keep their unpublished one-shots safe and sound. Some of them may spark your intrest, some of them may make you rage, or you may want to pass on a few...or all of them. But, you'll just have to read to find out.


**The Island of Misfits**

**Chapter 1 - Hiatus**

_(Scene 13)_

_Sitting quietly at a conference table, while everyone is going over the plot for the next game, Leonardo stares aimlessly at the white wall in front of him. A shadow passes him by and he looks up. He sees nothing now, but the two people sitting next to him are conscious of this event. They did not see the shadow, however. Leonardo looks down at the plastic cup of water. It shows a disfigured reflection of the light above him, but he is still staring aimlessly, as if in a trance._

_(Matthew and Quinn are talking continuously about the next video game plot while camera slowly closes in on Leonardo, then flashes to the cup, then him, then the cup)_

_Ominous Voice: Come baaaaack. (Hold out the A in 'back')_

_Leonardo: Eh? (Looks over to the woman)_

_Quinn: Earth to Leo! (Waves hand in front of his face) Are you listening or not?_

_Leonardo: *sigh* I'm sorry. Where were we? (Looks over to the man)_

_Matthew: I was thinking we should make something different - something other than a remake, to bring out some fresh ideas and new concepts. (Uses hand gestures)_

_Leonardo: …Okay, I'm with you. (Slowly nods)_

_Quinn: We were thinking about having the plot surround a story where the whole group goes on a new journey to a new land – something totally unexpected. (Put emphasis on 'totally unexpected')_

_Matthew: Yeah. I was thinking that we should have a return of The Shadow Queen or something. Possibly a 'what if' story._

_Leonardo: But we said that she was sealed away._

_Quinn: Ah yes, (Ponders) maybe if we say that there was another way she could have been released. _

_(All go silent for a few moments)_

_Matthew: A story where possibly…Bowser becomes a good guy and a good guy becomes a bad guy. Where we realize that Bowser isn't truly evil, but that a good guy is…or has a dark secret._

_Leonardo: …I like it. Still needs some work, but it sounds legit. (Turns to his right) What do you think, Quinn? (Shot of an empty seat, Leonardo gasps slightly and turns to Matthew)_

_Matthew: Who's Quinn? _

_Leonardo: (Stutters) There…There was a woman…right here! I swear-_

_Matthew: Leo, (Puts hand on Leonardo's shoulder) have you been smoking again?_

_Leonardo: No…I…I just saw someone. (Looks at the man confidently) Are you sure there wasn't a Quinn here?_

_Matthew: Positive. It's only you, me, James and Henry. _

_Then the scene changes to the next part, where we see Leonardo sitting down at the table. The table has a flower centerpiece with a neatly designed vase. Four wooden chairs surround the table and Leonardo and Matthew take up two of them (Leonardo in the first one north and Matthew next to him to the left). _

_Leonardo: (Hands are folded; elbows are on table, shifts eyes back and forth trying to make sense of things)_

_James: (In Irish accent) A cup of warm milk. (Sets glass of milk down) Just what me grandma used to drink before she went to bed. _

_Leonardo: (Drinks milk, then gulps loudly) Yech! This tastes like micro-waved beer!_

_James: Oi, there's more alcohol in that. (Walks to the fridge)_

_Leonardo: (Sets cup down) *sigh* Could it possibly be that I fabricated a person…out of nowhere? (Rests head on hand) It can't be. It just seemed so…real._

_Matthew: Nope. It's always been just you, me, and Henry. _

_Leonardo: And James._

_Matthew: Who? (Tilts head)_

_Leonardo: (Slams arm on the table in frustration) James- (Flares arm over to the fridge, but no one is there)_

_Matthew: …Is James the refrigerator?_

_Leonardo: (Grumbling) He's not the refrigerator. (Raises voice) JAMES?! (Gets up and looks around) James?! (Takes glass and prepares to drink) Who gave me this warm beer?_

_Matthew: That's not beer, that's apple juice. _

_Leonardo: *spits out the juice*_

_Next scene shows a computer screen. Matthew, Henry, and Leonardo are gathered around it. _

_Matthew: I searched the whole internet: public records, everything. There is no James. _

_Leonardo: But Henry-_

_Matthew: Works alone_

_Henry: (In thick accent) Now are ve done vith this little integration? _

_Leonardo: Yeah… (while Henry begins to leave, Leonardo grabs Henry by his coat) WAIT! If you go out there, you could go missing too! Wait, you never had a goatee. WHERE DID YOU GET THE GOATEE?!_

_Henry: (Slaps him away) The goatee is a byproduct of drinking too many shots last night. (Walks out) And it vas delicious. _

_Leonardo: *sighs* Ugh. (Puts hands over his face)_

_Matthew: (Walks over) You know what? Let me tell you something…_

_Leonardo: What? (There is no response so Leonardo looks up, Matthew is gone) _

_Leonardo runs out the room, racing to go look for Henry. After passing door after door, he finally reaches Henry with his back turned to Leonardo. _

_Leonardo: Henry! (Walks down the narrow hallway to reach him)_

_As he gets closer to Henry, his smile fades. Henry turns around slowly._

_Henry: Ja? (Hold out A in 'ja')_

_Leonardo looks horrified. He looks up and Henry opens the door. A bright light fills the hallway. Leonardo shields his eyes. As the light dies down, Leonardo focuses on what it is. He looks shocked and horrified. Leonardo looks up and sees_

Luigi simply stared at the computer screen. His eyes shifted down to his trembling fingers over the keyboard, as if he expected them to write more. To no avail, he looked up once again, staring at the last sentence he wrote.

_Leonardo looks up and sees_

Luigi was hunched over the computer. After a few minutes of silence echoed through his room, he leaned back on the chair, folding his hands on his stomach. He exhaled, hoping inspiration would come.

**~Hiatus~**

He blinked a few times. The monitor did not change. He sat up straight and rested his fingers on the keyboard, thinking a flow of inspiration would accompany him at any moment. He looked up at the sentence again, almost glaring at it, expecting it to suddenly change.

…_and sees_

Luigi sighed and leaned back on his chair, resting his head on his palm.

A truck suddenly roared to life outside. Luigi's eyes widened, "Aw shit." He shot up and ran out of the room.

Stepping outside into the fresh, January air, Luigi ran over to the group of garbage cans that surrounded a side of his house. He selected one out of the five and pulled on its handle. He slipped, not expecting the can to be so heavy. He grabbed the handle harder and dragged it out towards the front of his house.

Returning back inside to the room he was previously in, Luigi tossed his jacket to another side and sat down in the chair. He cleared his throat, licked his lips and moved forward. "Okay…" His fingers once again hovered over the keyboard. He looked up to his monitor, but the sentence hadn't changed.

Luigi closed his eyes and sighed once more. He leaned back and grunted, hating the monitor as if it were an actual person. The doorbell sounded. Luigi stood up, running over to the door.

Taking the package he had just received and placing it neatly on his lap, Luigi opened it barbarically. Looking down into the contents of the cardboard box, Luigi's smile disappeared.

"I ordered a legit mask, not some black mask with two eye holes cut through it."

The person on the other line spoke and Luigi waited to respond.

"Well that's all fine and good, but what am I supposed to do with this?"

The person spoke again.

"Oh I see, put it on and find a guy named Dimento, huh? Screw you!"

Luigi hung up, obviously irritated. He tossed the box to the side and walked back into the room he so desperately didn't want to go back into. There were no inspirational influences, no passion for it and no basic idea of what Leonardo could possibly see. The script was dead to Luigi now, and he didn't think there could be any hope for it anymore. Why did he ever consider writing a screen play?

Oh, that's right. Mario was doing bigger and better things, leaving Luigi to do nothing. Mario had a huge castle (courtesy of Princess Peach) and Luigi had a small house, since he didn't think he would need the mansion. Luigi thought that he could probably become a great influence if he just had a new idea…a new spin on things, but it was not meant to last.

Looking up from the monitor, Luigi saw a shadow pass by the hallway. He walked out of the room to investigate, but no one was there. He was the only one in his house.

"Hello?"

Luigi sighed and held the phone close to his ear. "Hey, remember when I…I told E. Gadd to uh…get rid of Mr. L's DNA?"

"Yeah."

"Do…Do you think I made the right choice?"

"Well of course, bro. He was crazy and unpredictable. He could have turned us all into vegetables."

Mario paused and Luigi didn't say a word.

"Why?" Mario finally asked.

Luigi looked over at the cardboard box. "N-nothing. No big reason, I just wanted to…to know."

"Okay…I'll talk to you later."

"L-ater."

Luigi set the phone down. He walked back into the room and sat down. He stared at the monitor. Then, his eyes widened as he reviewed what he had just said.

_L-ater_?

He shook the thought away, trying not to focus too hard on those details. After some contemplation, he closed the script he was previously working on and opened an old document. It was recording of the Professor's experiment on trying to extract Mr. L from Luigi's body. The Professor set up the camera and began to talk.

"_Subject 23, extraction B. This is where it gets good."_

The Professor laughed evilly, then excused himself. Luigi chuckled, knowing that the Professor was a bit like an evil scientist on the inside.

Mr. L, who was Luigi at the time, was handcuffed to a large machine with many gizmos and gadgets strapped to it.

"_Just try, old man! No one can stop the Green Thunder! NO ONE!"_

"_We'll see about that, Mr. L."_

The Professor accidentally let the camera zoom in, making Mr. L the main focus of the tape. Luigi's smile faded as he watched Mr. L's expression turn from hatred to a sly grin. The only grin that Mr. L could give and no one could return. Luigi's blood raced as he saw Mr. L talking directly to him, ignoring the presence of the Professor. Luigi quickly looked away.

"_So what are you waiting for?"_

His eyes returned to the computer screen.

"_Hmm? You know it's only a matter of time."_

Luigi hesitated, "You're not real. You're just a fragment of my imagination."

Mr. L shrugged and nodded. "_Maybe._" He then stared Luigi direct in the eye, "_Or maybe it's like what you said before._"

Luigi shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "And what did I say before?"

"_How a character can become so real that they cease being a character. They become ingrained in your mind and you can't get rid of them no matter how hard you try._"

Mr. L stood tall, "_Even to a point where they take on a life of their own._"

"No," Luigi snapped, "You are the buried remains of some evil that I have left behind."

Mr. L chuckled, "_Aww, isn't that cute. Baby Luigi can't wake up and face reality._"

"I made a choice. I said I'm not going to be you and I'm going to do exactly that."

"_Why? What's stopping you?_"

"What am I supposed to go back to, anyway? Making 'L' puns and building robots, claiming they're my brother?"

"_It isn't always about puns and building robots. It's about that passion for fame and that love of making people regret who they place as the underdog._"

Mr. L narrowed his eyes and smiled again, "_And I know you still got a hunger for both._"

Luigi gulped and turned away. "It ran its course."

"_Listen to yourself! You got so sick and tired of it that you actually forgot that you enjoyed it!_"

Luigi looked back at his counterpart.

Mr. L snapped his fingers, "_Remember?_" The screen suddenly showed flashbacks of the battles Luigi had as Mr. L.

"_All the time when you thought you were done with it, you came up with something better. You had time to think, time to focus, time to put all the little cogs together to make everything go as planned. But then you had conventions, shows, anniversaries…your own life to live, while also trying to contain your hunger to make people know who you truly are. Face it, buddy - you aren't done yet_."

Mr. L's image returned to the screen. Luigi glanced up at him. "_You just hit burn-out._"

"I'm not going back," Luigi shook his head.

"_Yeah?_" Mr. L leaned closer to the camera, "_Then why don't you just make me go away?_"

Luigi slammed his hand on the keyboard and the document closed. A friendly, white webpage was all that was left.

Mr. L jumped out on the side of the monitor and laughed. "HA! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Luigi slammed his hand on the keyboard once more and the webpage, along with Mr. L, were gone. He sighed and leaned back with relief.

Mr. L jumped back on the side of the monitor. "It's going to cost ya, Tinker Bell."

Once more, and with great fury, Luigi slammed his hand on the keyboard, forcing the webpage to change into something else. A video popped up and the person was debating on the worst songs of all time.

"I-I don't even get it. Why would a song have a lyric as stupid as -?"

Mr. L walked into the video, obviously annoyed by having to break the very walls of space and time in order to get his message through to Luigi. "See? You can't make me disappear!"

Luigi sighed and rested his forehead on his palm.

"What the hell are you doing in my video?" The man in the video asked irritably.

"Oh, piss off Alfred Hitchcock." Mr. L retorted.

"Get the hell out!"

"You get the hell out!"

"I live here!"

"You know what? Bite me, Hamburgler!"

Luigi closed the page and was left with a lonely desktop screen. He leaned back on his chair, turning away from the computer. He looked around his room, hoping that maybe the world would provide some sort of answer. That the world would give him a sign on what to do next. He did remember the days when he thought it was fun to be a bad guy. He thought that being on the dark side was worth it and he was always famous. He didn't have a pesky brother that always let him live in a dark, everlasting shadow. It was exhilarating to be evil – such a rush. It was almost, dare he say it, wonderful, and he wished to be like that forever. But he had moved on, and grown up. There was no point to being evil, was there? Being good was perfectly fine…wasn't it?

"Hey," Mr. L was back on screen, "Have you ever tried to Google 'do a Barrel Roll'? It's actually pretty fun."

Luigi shot up and walked out of the room, "Ooookay!"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pauline," Luigi breathed, "I'm having a debate on whether or not I should bring Mr. L back."

"Oh," Pauline laughed on the other line, "Well, I don't care."

She hung up and returned to sulking in the corner.

Luigi sighed, setting his phone down on the table. He faced the hallway and saw Mr. L walking by, grinning evilly.

Luigi was getting annoyed now and he slammed his hand on the table, shooting up. He stormed down the hallway, following the apparition.

"I'm not bringing him back, you hear?" He shouted down the hallway, "I have better things to do than prance around in a jumpsuit! I want to live the rest of my life!"

Once he reached the end of the hallway, he looked around. His eyes flashed from one corner of the room to another and eventually, he gave up. Mr. L wasn't there. He turned to face the bathroom and walked in quickly.

He turned the sink on and splashed some water on his face. He looked up, facing his reflection in the mirror. He exhaled, opening the medicine cabinet. He grabbed mouth wash and closed the door. He stepped back, faced with Mr. L staring back at him through the mirror.

"Who's to say you can't live the rest of your life?" Mr. L scoffed.

"I'm done talking to you." Luigi walked out of the room, stopping in the hallway, to listen to his rival's rebuttal.

Mr. L drummed his fingers on the counter, "The only thing you'd have to give up is that story of yours."

Luigi glanced down, hoping his legs would move, but they were planted to the ground.

"And we already know what that was this whole time. What Leo was, this whole time. It was a distraction…something to get your hopes up only so you could fall back down. Once again, a character you created is hard to get away from. You dedicated so much time to making me what you weren't. I was who you wanted to be, but you just didn't have the plentiful balls to be me."

Luigi cocked his head, ready to turn around.

"Maybe you didn't need to stop altogether. Maybe you just needed a break. A chance to take a little time off and start back fresh and new…that ever come into your mind?"

Luigi didn't respond, although he was tempted to.

"I'll tell you what," Mr. L shifted his position and stared aimlessly at the reality outside the mirror, "If you answer me this honestly, I'll go away forever. Tell me, right now, without any hint of distrust…"

Luigi turned around.

"Do you want to do this again? Do you have that same passion you had before? That passion for destruction, chaos, and fame? Do you honestly, want me to come back?"

"…Yes." was heard, like a whisper, as it escaped Luigi's lips.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

Luigi looked down the hallway, walking slowly. As he reached the kitchen, he stared at the table in awe.

Mr. L gestured to the seat across from him, grinning. "We have work to do."

Luigi took a breath, walking over to the seat. Mr. L watched his every move, as if he were a tiger ready to pounce.

"Some ground rules," Luigi said sternly.

Mr. L shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Attacks every two months."

"Two months?!" Mr. L's expression turned into disgust.

"If we want these attacks to be fresh and unexpected, I need more time to work on them."

Mr. L sighed, shaking his head. "So be it." He put up two fingers, "Rule two, no selectives."

"What?"

"I want to attack whoever I want, whenever I want, and wherever I want. And that could possibly be your brother in the mix too."

"But…"

"But what? You've always had a certain hatred for the guy…why not make it known?"

Luigi rolled his eyes and sighed. It was impossible to argue with himself. "Well, I guess attacks shouldn't be restricted to just specific people."

"Very true."

"One last condition," Luigi started.

"Yes?" Mr. L narrowed his vision.

"We stay away from Dimento and the other Bleck gang."

"Why?"

Luigi folded his hands and imitated Mr. L's signature smirk. "Because the Green Thunder works alone."

"Done."

Looking away, Luigi wiped the smirk from his face. "Alright then…what's next?"

"I think you know what's next."

When Luigi looked up, he saw that the chair across from him was now empty. He stood up and walked away towards his room. He opened the wardrobe, snatching a black jacket. He ran over to the cardboard box he had previously tossed to the floor.

Smoothing the edges of his mask, Luigi crouched on the top of Professor E. Gadd's laboratory. He jumped down to the small balcony from the roof, kicking the window open. He jumped into the chemistry room, looking for Mr. L's DNA. Looking at tube after tube, he finally found it.

Subject 23, Extraction B.

Looking deep into his own eyes, Luigi set the pin next to his forearm. He felt the cold tip of it touch his skin lightly. He bit his lip as the needle dove into his arm, passing through his veins quickly. A sudden rush came over him. His skin turned from a light color to an evil pale. He forcefully shut his blue eyes from the pain. After the jolt faded, he opened his eyes, seeing that his eyes had turned from blue to a dark white. He smirked at his reflection.

"Welcome back, L."

* * *

**Pick-it here, **

**So, this is my little tribute to The Nostalgia Critic. It's an old one-shot that I made after watching one of his videos. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, but I also didn't find it worth to publish...so I didn't. Reasons for not publishing it / making it a full-length story:**

*** I felt like I was stealing from the Nostalgia Critic, although I changed the entire plot around and used only the dialogue.**

*** I thought it wasn't worth it and that it was under-written. Maybe with a little more work and some touch-ups, it could have been something.**

*** I just thought that it wasn't good enough. **

**But, this is why I sent it to the Island of Misfits, where you can read and review my awful and unpublished one-shots, along with some old one-shots from Nighcast here. So, join in the awful fun or reading our one-shots! **

* * *

**As Pick-it said, welcome to the Island of Misfits, where Pick-it and I post up some one-shots that just didn't make the cut. We're off to a wonderful start, but we'll see how many ideas bombard our minds until we get tired of writing this story. :)**

**Like it, love it, marry it, have kids with it, grow old and die with it. **

**Leave a review, comment, favorite, follow and as always, I we will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**

**-the pick-it fence and nighcast123-**


End file.
